A Change Of Mind
by ThatFacelessDude
Summary: After a fight with Danny, Sam makes an unintentional wish, which Desiree overhears. Taking advantage of it, Desiree uses her magic to drastically change her and Danny's lives permanently. Contains smut with a plot.


Danny Phantom, half-ghost superhero had been having a great day. It was the start of summer so there were no classes, the entire world finally recognized him as the hero he was, he had easily thwarted one of the Box Ghost's dumber but bigger plans that morning and now he was on his bed, making out with his girlfriend Sam and he was finally about to sneak his hands up her shirt to cop a feel. And at age sixteen it was about time, he thought.

However, fate decided to cockblock him yet again as Sam's phone rang, alerting her to a message.

"It's Tucker." Sam said, checking her phone after pulling away from Danny. "He says we're late. Late for wha...oh crap, _Terminatra Salvation_!"

"Crap, you're right!" Danny replied.

"We gotta run. I didn't reserve tickets to be late! Can I print them out from here?" She asked.

"Sure, just hook up my laptop to the printer." Danny said as he headed for the door. "I gotta go hit up my folks for cash."

The ghost-boy rushed out the door while his girlfriend grabbed his laptop from under his bed and walked over to his desk, which had a printer underneath. She hooked up the printer to the laptop which she'd set down on the desk and opened it. The laptop was already on and there were some tabs open but minimized, one of which caught Sam's eye. A picture file labeled "paulinax". She scrolled over and opened it, finding, to her shock, a nude picture of Paulina.

In the picture Paulina was lying on a pink silk-sheet bed, completely naked with her right hand stroking her pussy and her left hand pushing her boob upwards so that she could lick her own nipple, all the while staring sensually at the camera.

Sam checked the folder the image was stored in and opened it. She stared in horror as she saw picture after picture of Paulina, either naked or half-naked, posing lewdly on her bed until the final picture displayed her holding hand-written sign which read "A little gift for you, sexy ghost boy". Sam was seeing red.

"Good news!" Danny exclaimed as he came back into the room. "I barely had to hassle my parents to get some dough out of them!"

"What the fuck is this, Danny?!" Sam yelled.

"Huh?"

"What the fuck is this?!"

The goth girl showed her boyfriend the pictures of Paulina on his computer screen.

"Oh shit. Sam, I can explain..."

"Are you cheating on me?!"

"What?! No!"

"Then why the fuck do you have naked pictures of Paulina on your fucking computer?!"

"She sent me the pictures by e-mail and I didn't ask for them, I just sort of...well, kept them."

"For what?!"

"Well...you know..."

"Jesus fucking Christ Danny! You have a girlfriend and you jerk off to pictures of other girls!"

"Hey, all guys watch porn!"

"Yeah but not porn sent to them by a horny bimbo they know who wants to screw them! You have to delete these! NOW!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend and I don't want you getting off to pictures of another girl who wants you enough to send you nude pics!"

"Look, it's not like I'm cheating on you. I just have the pictures for, you know, times. You can't tell me what I can't and can use for...that!"

"Jesus Danny, are you even listening to yourself?!"

"I'm not going to cheat on you, Sam! I love you! I just have the pictures and nothing more!"

"Oh God, Danny! I can't believe you! You know what, fuck it! Keep the pictures for all I fucking care!"

The goth girl began to head out of Danny's room but the ghost boy tried to stop her.

"Leave me alone, Danny! I don't want to talk to you!" She yelled, shoving him aside, almost crying.

She ran off and Danny was prepared to chase after her when he suddenly felt his ghost-breath go off.

"Shit!" He growled.

Outside his window, Technus flew past cackling manically.

"OK, I'll talk to Sam later. Give her some time to cool off." Danny mumbled.

* * *

"Oh yeah, baby! I wish you would squeeze those puppies tighter!" Johnny 13 groaned as Desiree complied, pressing her breasts tighter against Johnny's cock.

Desiree the ghost genie had been having a bad day. Most days she tried to avoid contact with other ghosts because they would make wishes. When humans made wishes it was hardly a problem because almost all of them made spontaneous wishes that she could turn against them for her amusement because they either didn't know of her powers or they weren't aware that she was around. Ghosts, however, were well aware of her powers and thus used them well. Granted, she could only warp reality to a certain point, so none of them could wish to rule the world, but they didn't wish for that. Most of them wished for the kind of thing Johnny 13 had wished for a short while prior: a titfuck.

Through most of her afterlife, Desiree had been the target of sexual abuse of hundreds of ghosts and not just male ones. Desiree couldn't even count the amount of times Ember McLain had used her tail as a dildo or the amount of times Penelope Spectra had tried to devour her mouth while crushing their boobs together.

Her boobs were especially popular in the ghost world, being some of the largest. By this point her breasts had spent more time sandwiching dicks between them than being inside her top.

Johnny groaned as he came, squirting ghostly semen all over Desiree's breasts.

"Ooooh, that was good stuff." He groaned. "Hey, I gotta rush so Kitty doesn't get suspicious but congrats D, those jugs of yours still do the trick."

The ghost biker gave Desiree's breasts a light slap and pulled up his pants before hopping back on his bike and speeding away into the oblivion of the Ghost Zone. Desiree pulled up her top, covering herself before floating away, drifting through the empty space until she found a dimensional portal leading to the Human World. Perhaps turning a human's wish against them would make the shame and debasement go away...even if it was for a little while.

As luck would have it, the first person Desiree spotted upon leaving the Ghost Zone was somebody familiar. The ghost boy Danny's moody girlfriend, Sam. Smirking, Desiree turned invisible and began to tail the girl, who was stomping her way down the street.

"Goddamn Danny! Fucking perv! Goddamn men! They're all fucking pervs!" Sam growled under her breath. "How can he not see how wrong it is to masturbate to pictures of another girl he knows?! If it were with stuff from the Internet it would be a little different, it would still be really gross and wrong but at least it wouldn't be as downright offensive! How can he not see that? How can somebody be _that_ stubborn?! I just wish he would change his mind."

Upon hearing those words, Desiree's heart leaped. It had never occurred to her before. That simple brilliant idea that she'd never thought of before and that now could change her life forever, ridding her of the degradation and humiliation of her genie curse. She would grant that wish, she would turn it around and she would turn her life around...for good.

"So shall you wished it, so shall it be."

She smiled wickedly and flew towards Fenton Works.

* * *

Danny Phantom, half-ghost superhero had saved the world dozens of times from ghost related evils and had saved the city of Amity Park twice that day, so he figured he had earned the right to go home, kick up his heels and jerk off to alleviate his rabid teenage hormones. Sure he was upset over his fight with Sam but that wasn't going to keep him from relieving himself...Even if it was relieving himself that had caused the fight.

Sitting on his bed with his laptop on his legs, displaying one of the many pictures Paulina had sent him and with his dick in his hand is where Desiree found him.

The picture in question featured Paulina kneeling on her pink, silk-sheet bed wearing only a purple silk thong and purple stockings, running her hands along the back of her head, thrusting her chest out to display her large C-cup breasts and winking seductively at the camera.

Danny loved Sam and would never, ever even think about cheating on her but he was a horny, teenage boy so he saw no flaw in imagining himself cheating on Sam. Crawling into bed with Paulina and kissing her all over her body before locking lips and squeezing those big, caramel boobs of hers. Feeling her soft fingers gliding down his body before slipping into his pants to begin stroking him off.

Danny's imagination ran wild until he felt the cold breath leave his mouth and suddenly Desiree the genie's green form phased through one of his walls and materialized in front of his bed.

"Hello Daniel." She greeted with menace.

"Desiree!" Danny exclaimed, embarrassingly trying to his cock and close his laptop but clumsily failing at both. "What are you doing?!"

"Granting a wish!"

The ghost genie glowed bright green and promptly shot a beam of energy at Danny, hitting him directly. The teenage boy's mind blanked out for a few seconds before he regained his composure and found himself floating in midair and staring down at himself in his bed. Upon a closer inspection of himself, he realized he now had green skin, large breasts, an Arabian harem girl outfit and that he was effectively in Desiree's body.

"DESIREE, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Danny yelled in horror.

"I granted your girlfriend's wish." She replied, now in Danny's body as she inspected her new form. "She was mad at you for having pictures of the Paulina girl and how you said you could keep them, so she wished you would change your mind. So I granted her wish and changed your mind...for mine."

"Change me back!"

"No!"

"No?!"

"No!" Desiree growled. "I've been ordered around and abused by men for centuries! Now I'm going to get to abuse somebody for a change and you're going to learn a lesson about being a pig!"

Danny looked on in terror as Desiree grasped his former cock and gave it a few strokes before turning back to him.

"I wish you would give me a titfuck." Desiree announced.

"So have you wished it, so shall it be." Danny uttered against his own will.

His own, or rather, her own hands began to move towards her new breasts. Danny hooked her fingers under her top and pulled down, exposing her large, new green breasts before floating down towards Desiree. With expectancy and malice, Desiree stared as Danny approached her new, or rather, his new dick and began to stroke it. Finally, the long awaited moment as Danny squeezed her new breasts together and sandwiched them around Desiree's new cock before beginning to bounce in place and stroke her jugs up and down his shaft.

"Oh yeah, now I know why you pigs wish for these so much." Desiree moaned. "This is so hot!"

"This is disgusting!" Danny moaned.

"This would work a lot better if you didn't talk. I wish you would use your mouth."

"So shall you wished it, so shall it be." Danny automatically responded.

Danny's mouth remained open and she could do nothing as her head lowered itself and took the head of her former cock into her mouth, slobbering it with her spit to get it wet before running her tongue over it slowly to gently tickle and caress it while her saliva continued to keep it warm and wet.

Desiree groaned in pleasure. He'd never felt so good in his entire existence. Having a cock was wonderful! At eight inches, it was pretty big and every last one of those inches was really sensitive, so having the soft warmth of his former tits squeezing and kneading around it was driving Desiree crazy. He grasped Danny's head and forced her mouth down, making her take in even more of her cock while pressing her sensitive green breasts harder against his crotch.

As he reached his peak, Desiree pressed down harder on Danny's head and began thrusting into her tits as much as he could from his sitting position, hitting that pounding speed he needed for release. Desiree groaned and bucked down as he came into Danny's mouth, spewing load after load of semen into her. He held down her head so she would take it all.

"I wish you would swallow my cum." Desiree sighed.

Danny mumbled something into Desiree's crotch and complied, pushing all the cum to the back of her throat with her tongue and then swallowing the entire gob in one gulp. Desiree finally released Danny's head, letting her pull his cock out of her mouth, only to find her mouth invaded once again as Desiree kissed her forcefully. Danny was too tired to resist and simply allowed Desiree to plunge his tongue all the way to the back of her mouth and give her breasts a painfully hard squeeze and nipple pull.

"OK Desiree...please, I've learnt my lesson." Danny groaned after being released. "Please change us back..."

"No."

"What?!"

"I like having your body, Daniel." Desiree replied, matter-of-factly. "And I'm going to keep it."

"You can't do this, you bitch!"

Danny lunged for Desiree but the former genie caught the former ghost boy by the neck and then gave her right breast another painful grope, holding her in place.

"I'm not a bitch anymore, Daniel." Desiree growled. "You're the bitch now. You're the entire world's bitch who has to grant their every wish. I, on the other hand, am a superpowered half-ghost boy with a hot girlfriend and an even hotter latina admirer and to make sure it stays that way, I wish you would teleport to the deepest, darkest recesses of the Ghost Zone."

"No!"

Desiree shoved Danny off the bed and immediately Danny's new genie powers activated.

"So shall you wished it, so shall it be."

A cloud of smoke emerged out of thin air and wrapped around Danny, concealing her completely as she screamed in terror. Slowly, the smoke dissipated and Danny was gone, leaving behind the echo of her cries of horror.

"No!"

Desiree smiled wickedly and began stripping before moving over to a nearby mirror. He looked over his new body, flexing his moderately muscular arms and staring at his attractively thin physique and, most importantly, his impressive new eight-inch long cock. Desiree chuckled.

"Not bad, Daniel." He muttered. "You have a pretty sexy body...Well, now _I_ have a pretty sexy body!"

Desiree cackled evilly and began to stroke his new cock, soon getting it hard.

"I think I have to go pay Sam a visit..."

* * *

**Q:** **Do you think referring to Danny as a "her" and Desiree as a "him" after they switch bodies it too confusing or distracting. Should I continue the story in that format or should I alter it so that Danny is still a him and Desiree is still a her even after the change of bodies?**


End file.
